My Piano Teacher
by Baka No Nightmare
Summary: Daddy! When I grow up, I wanna be just like you! But I never knew wanting to be like my dad would lead me to falling in love with a chaotic man... Rate M Just encase of later scenes and Rated M for violence.
1. My Piano Teacher

**Well, this is story that's been in my head for a while. I hope you guys enjoy my short story!**

**Summary: **_Daddy! When I grow up, I wanna be just like you! _But I never knew wanting to be like my dad would lead me to falling in love with a chaotic man... Rate M Just encase of later scenes and Rated M for violence._  
_

**Chapter 1: **My Piano Teacher

**5 years ago...**

I was watching my Piano teacher play me a piece from Mozart called Für Elise. It was so beautiful, the way his fingers moved the keys to make the melody and sound of the piano was extremely fantastic... I could listen to him all day! My Music teacher is named Philip Owens, But I call him Flippy cause he ends up getting mad at things for no reason. He's only a couple of days older than me and he teaches me Piano! He's so cool!

My Dad is the best though, he plays with many other musicians in a band. I told him when I grow up I want be like him so that's how I started to play the Piano with Flippy. I'm happy that I made the choice of starting to play Piano, if I didn't then I wouldn't be sat here with him right now.

"Flaky-chan, are you paying attention?" Came the voice of my music teacher. I blushed and gave a shy laugh whilst scratching my head, making a few flakes fall to the floor. Flippy sighed at me and petted my dandruff covered head. "Seriously that's too cute... But I'm here to teach you Piano, not for you to space out all the time." He told me making me pout.

"I-I-I cant h-help it..." I stuttered. I could never speak clearly in front of Flippy... I don't even know why. Flippy frowned at me and looked at the Piano. "Why is it always me you stutter around and when you're around others you speak all cheerful..." Asked Flippy as I looked away from him. Flippy pulled me to him and I blushed a red as it matched my hair. He pressed his lips on mine making my eyes widen at the fact that he kissed me. It was only short, he withdrew from my lips and I was just sat there in confusion and embarrassment.

Flippy placed the music sheets in one pile and picked his bag up and left the house. I remained on the piano stool and touched my lips. My first kiss was with my teacher... sort of teacher...

**Present day...**

"Flaky wait up!" Called my friend who had glasses on with dark blue hair. His name was Steven but I call him Sniffles because hes always crying over something stupid. I turned to see Sniffles panting as he looked at me. "Why did you run like that?! You know I'm not as fast as you!"

I just laughed and shook my head at him. "You're a strange person Sniffles, I like to run." I smiled making him puff his cheeks out and blush with embarrassment. "Well I don't..." he muttered under his breath. I saw Giggles and Petunia walking down the corridor. Petunia is the girl with the blue hair and the pine tree necklace and Giggles well Georgia is the pink haired girl with her redish pink bow in her hair. I call her Giggles because shes always laughing.

"Flaky! You're super hot friend is looking for you!" Giggles said gushing and giggling. Petunia nodded and held her face. "He's so muscular... and hes RIPPED!" Cried Petunia making me sigh as I knew who they were on about. I looked over and heard a bunch of random girls scream seeing the shirtless man walking down the corridor. Green hair and eyes and wearing an army get up. I smirked and whispered to Sniffles. "You still have his shirt right?"

"O-Of course I do..." Sniffles whispered back. I grinned and spoke. "If he asks, tell him I have it." with that I ran out off the building and into the court yard. I saw Flippy speaking with Sniffles and Flippy looked right at me. I gave a shy smile as he smirked at me. I quickly ran out the court yard and into the other side of the school building. I looked for a place where he wouldn't dare enter and looked around. "The toilets are filled with them make up sissys... Library? Female nerds will stare at me whilst trying to reach the top shelf... Janitors closet?"

I knew he would come in here but its an unlike place to check really. I sat on the floor and opened my bag and saw Flippy's shirt. "Sniffles... that little..." That's when I saw the door open and I swallowed hard. In front of stood a pissed off Flippy. I gave another smile and he closed the door behind himself. "Pass it."

"P-P-Pass what?" I stuttered and he glared at me. Soon as I knew it, I was on the floor, pinned underneath Flippy. I blushed and looked at him. It was weird, seeing the man before me was my music teacher and my best friend yet... how come it felt like it was more than that?

"I have had it, every time its me..." I heard him speak and I looked at him in confusion. "W-W-What do you m-m-mean?" I asked him as he came closer to my face. I saw furiously blushing as I stared at him. "You're stuttering... its always around me... Why?" he asked me as I looked away from him.

Flippy placed his hands on my cheeks and pinched them making me blink and wince. "Ow! H-H-HEY! W-W-What was that for!" I stuttered making him let go and suddenly kiss me, his tongue in my mouth. My eyes widened and I couldn't push him away due to being so weak. I could only lay there and try my best not to respond but the more I try not to, the more I want to. I shakily wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same amount of passion as he was doing to me.

I could feel his breath against mine and is tongue against my own as they thrashed around. I closed my eyes tightly and felt his hand travel down under my shirt. My eyes shot opened and I pushed him weakly. He saw my reaction and he moved off me. Why did you do that?" I blushed looking at him.

"To stop you from stuttering around me." Flippy said as he placed his shirt on. "Remember when we were younger and I kissed you? You stopped stuttering around me for a whole day." he simply said making m blush even more. "Come on, class is starting soon."

I opened the door and saw Giggles and Petunia pouting at me as Sniffles was looking away. I blushed as Flippy smirked at me and grabbed my hand. "Come on." he said and dragged me to class. "We didn't do anything!" I called to them all making them all pout even more.

**Flippy's POV:**

I looked at Flaky who was sat next to me. We share a desk since everyone has to sit in twos. Flaky looked so cute today, very cute... I could hold her in my arms and kiss her all day and maybe more, but she would never let me. She was too shy around me. In addition she likes a boy named Splendid who is in our Math, English and PE class. Lucky bastard.

Splendid likes Giggles though and she has a boyfriend named Cuddles... Well charlie, everyone calls him Cuddles because of him hugging everyone. Flaky started that. I whispered to her. "After school is your lesson, remember that." he said to her happily as she nodded. Once the bell rang I got up and left to my next class. I was in home economics sadly as Flaky was in her home economics class.

I ran down the corridor and out the building, I always skipped this lesson. I walked into the school car park and soon as I knew it, a car beeped at me and I turned too see it and my eyes widened. Everything went black after that...

**Well this was a fun chapter! This is how Flippy got his PTSD's. I hope you liked this chapter!**


	2. Meeting Fliqpy

**Well, this is story that's been in my head for a while. I hope you guys enjoy my short story!**

**Summary: **_Daddy! When I grow up, I wanna be just like you! _But I never knew wanting to be like my dad would lead me to falling in love with a chaotic man... Rate M Just encase of later scenes and Rated M for violence._  
_

**Chapter 2: **Meeting Fliqpy.

_I ran down the corridor and out the building, I always skipped this lesson. I walked into the school car park and soon as I knew it, a car beeped at me and I turned too see it and my eyes widened. Everything went black after that..._

**Flaky's POV:**

I looked outside to see paramedics and an ambulance, the students ran to the window and someone yelled. "Its Phillip!" My eyes widened and I ran outside the class and into the car park. I saw Flippy going into the ambulance and I rushed over. "Can I go with him? He has no one at home and his brother isn't here either." I told them.

The nurses looked at each other and nodded. I went inside the ambulance and stared at Flippy, he was bleeding from his head and his heart beat was very fast. I shook and held his hand in my own. _Please... Please be okay Flippy!__  
_

* * *

As we arrived at the hospital, I waited outside Flippy's room, shaking at the thought of losing him. I don't want him to die... no matter what! I held my necklace tightly in my hand, tears falling down my face.

**Flippy's POV:**

It was all darkness, I could hear voices in the distance. I reached out but something pulled me back, I looked back and saw a person.. who looked exactly like. But his eyes where yellow and his teeth sharp like a knife. **"Y****ou wont wake up." **said the man. My eyes widened and looked at him. "Of course I will!" I declared.

**"Listen kid, only I can help you wake up." **The person said as he walked closer to me. I looked at him and he looked at me. "Why? I can just go towards the voices?" I sighed but the person shook his head. **"It's not that easy, you have to battle through pain now... If I go first, you wont need to feel anything." **grinned the person as he went a head. I looked at him but as soon as I knew I could see everything but I couldn't do anything.

I saw Flaky next to me asleep. I heard a dark chuckle and I tried to take control but I couldn't. _Oi! What are you doing?! _I yelled in my head to him but he ignored me.

**Normal POV:**

The person looked at Flaky and grinned. His grin was menacing and evil. He looked at her body and started to toy with her until she wakes up, then she'll be his. He touched her hair softly until he reached her neck. He was about to grab her neck tightly and strangle her in her sleep, but failed. His hand was shaking and his eyes widened. **"What...?"**

_"You can't hurt the person I care about." _Flippy spoke to Fliqpy in his mind. It was his body after all, even if Fliqpy wanted to harm the girl in front of him... he could not. This made Fliqpy furious! Fliqpy got up out of the bed, ignoring the pain that surged through his body from that car that had hit him and left the hospital room.

Waking up not long after, Flaky looked around and noticed Flippy was gone, the bed sheets wasn't neat and his pillow was behind her head. She got immediately and rushed out the room. She screamed and saw the blood around the corridors, bloody corpses and corpses that were ripped to pieces, nothing left but a pile of guts, bone and flesh. She felt her stomach turn and twist at the sight before her and through up in the corridor.

She shakily got back to her feet and ran to find the exit. But as she went to go find it, the lights started to flicker and she began to panic. She looked around and ran in the opposite direction of the exit, unable to see where she was going. "Flaky!" yelled a voice and Flaky stopped in her tracks and turned to see Flippy. She ran to him and he ran to her, crying Flaky wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him to her. Flippy stroked her hair whispering to her. "Shh... Shh... Everything is going to be okay..."

Flaky relaxed into his arms and felt something sharp against her... no it was against her, it was in her. She shook and looked up at Flippy. His eyes bright yellow and his teeth sharp... He was covered in blood and he was laughing like a maniac. Flaky winced and gasped feeling the knife travel out her body. She moved back suddenly as the blood dripped down her clothes. "Fl-Flippy...?" she stuttered looking at the man before her.

**Flaky's POV:**

It hurts...A LOT! I looked at Flippy who was laughing and I started to run, the blood gushing down my back was unbearable. I'm glad he didn't hit anywhere vital or I would have been in deep shit. I continued to run and run but no matter what, I could only think of Flippy and why he was doing this... I tried opening the exit door but just wouldn't open, the place was in lock down and I know I was going to be killed.

I looked around for somewhere to hide and it hit me. If I hid in the janitor's closet he would surely find me, if I hide in the rooms... he would find me but I knew that Flippy was claustrophobic so I decided to hide in the air ducts. I sighed and remained where I was as a I started to cry, covering my mouth. Why was he acting like this? Why did he kill these people? Why does he want to kill me?

I heard the foot steps in the corridor and I held my breath, I could hear a metal scraping the walls of the hospital and I shook. **"Flaky... come out come out where ever you are..." **yelled Flippy... no that wasn't Flippy...

I slowly climbed through the vent so he wouldn't hear me. as I was about to turn the corner, a knife shot up through the vent and stabbed my hand and I screamed as I heard laughter from him. I quickly got my hand out the knife and crawled through the vent. Soon as I knew it, the vent collapsed and I crashed on to a table, snapping it in half. I groaned and struggled to get up, my body shaking and the tears falling down my cheeks. Hearing the foot steps make their way through the corridor and into the room, I looked up and saw Flippy.

"Flippy... Why?" I choked as I looked up at him. He was grinning at me insanely, like he was a predator ready to pounce. **"Flippy? Don't mistake me for that bitch... I'm Fliqpy... and you're going to die...!" **He yelled at me. My eyes widened and the next minute I knew, everything went black.

* * *

**You guys like? If so Review and follow and favorite! Also if you have any complaints or wanting to know what will happen next, I'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter as well :D**


	3. Lesson with Fliqpy

**My Piano Teacher:**

**Rated T/M this chapter. If you don't like it don't read ^^**

**Summary:** _Daddy! When I grow up, I wanna be just like you! _But I never knew wanting to be like my dad would lead me to falling in love with a chaotic man... Rated M Just encase of later scenes and Rated M for Violence.

**Chapter 3: **Locked In.

_"Flippy... Why?" I choked as I looked up at him. He was grinning at me insanely, like he was a predator ready to pounce. **"Flippy? Don't mistake me for that bitch... I'm Fliqpy... and you're going to die...!" **He yelled at me. My eyes widened and the next minute I knew, everything went black._

**Flaky's POV:**

I awoke in a small white room, there was a man in a robe with a red dot on his forehead, monkey ears and a tail and he was also Asian. Where was I? Why was I here? And why is that guy wearing a tail and monkey ears? He's like... Like... A Buddhist Monkey (Actual Name of a character just encase no one knows)! I looked at him, I opened my mouth but no words appeared.

"Welcome to the white hall." Spoke the small man who was about four foot. Finally, I was taller than someone! Well... if this was real that is... I looked at him confused and he chuckled. "You must be wondering why you're here correct?" I blinked and nodded. He was bang on why I wanted to know why I was here, I mean I was just in the hospital about to be killed by Flippy... No, not Flippy... Fliqpy.

"You're here because you were killed." Said the small man as my eyes widened. I was dead? My whole life... Gone? "Don't threat, I will revive you. On one condition: You must make that beast within your Piano teacher tame." He said as my jaw dropped. I had to _tame_ that monster?! I was gonna die... Again!

"I am Buddy, I am your Guardian Angel." With that the room went dark again...

* * *

I woke in a room, it was another hospital room. Obviously I wasn't in the same hospital. I looked around and I could feel myself start to shake. I was alive, I could breathe, I could smell, I could see! My tears fell down my face as I closed my eyes happily. I heard a chuckle from Buddy, he was next to me , hovering above the bed. "Don't forget, you're only one that can see me and hear me."

I looked to the side of me and saw Flippy, he was a sleep of course. His clothes weren't bloody, his teeth looked normal and he seemed pretty normal to. I looked at Buddy for help and he shrugged. "I say get out of here before you end up dying again." Suggested Buddy. As soon as I sat up in the hospital bed, his eyes opened and stared right at mine.

I gasped and shook slightly. "A-Are you going to kill me?" I stuttered shaking and then finished the rest of sentence. "W-Why did you do that?!" I cried out loud as Flippy just stared at me. He had a sign of pain and hate written all over his face and I just didn't understand why! Why would he do this! I looked away from Flippy who was staring at me with pain and sadness in them emerald eyes. I just couldn't look at him, I could only stay looking away from him.

I felt Flippy touch my hand which I yanked away with fear, my heart beating rather quickly with fear. He stood to his feet and walked out the room before saying "I'm sorry..." with that he was gone.

**2 weeks later:**

It has now been two weeks since the event I haven't spoken to anyone at all, Sniffles has tried to talk to me but I've had none of it. The only person who I will speak to is Buddy but it kinda looks like I'm talking to myself now. "Right, I'm going to go look at the hospital for anything unusual on what happened to Flippy, I'll be back soon though!" With that buddy vanished and I felt rather lonely.

I decided to make my way to the music studio to practice the Piano for a while. I haven't had my music lesson for a while due to the incidence with Flippy so it was best if I didn't anyway. I made my way to the music room and entered the room, I placed my bag down on the table with some light from the hall way. I walked over to the light switch and flicked it on and there in front of the piano lay the body of an unknown boy, red hair and wearing some sort of track suit? I blinked and gasped seeing the blood around him and the grand piano.

I stepped back as I dropped the music sheets to the ground in horror and in utter shock. I stepped back and suddenly felt an arm around my waist and another around my neck making me gasp suddenly as I struggled to break free from the mysterious person. I heard that same laughter... that same laughter... I turned slowly and saw them piercing yellow eyes, sharp bright teeth and that light green hair... It was the monster.

I was frozen in place, my face pale, my body stiff and my eyes wide. I was terrified of the man who stood in front of me, the savage killer that killed me in that hospital - not to mention other people too. I saw his lips turn into a large sadistic grin, his pupils small and his eyes wide. I gulped and he laughed, he kicked me into the piano and I yelped as my back and the back of my head slammed against it. My vision had blurred as I looked up to see him stood over me with a sharp utensil. I closed my eyes and shook...

**Fliqpy's pov:**

I licked my lips as I looked at her expression, she was completely terrified and she looked delicious. I knelt down and tied her wrists together with the school tie tightly, her struggling kept making it become lose so I'd punch her in the gut to make her stop squirming. I finally got her to stop as I had tied her up to the piano leg and once again, I licked my lips as I traced the knife down her cheek, not enough to break the skin... oh no, I didn't want to rush it. I placed the knife onto the Piano and licked her neck which made her shiver and I chuckled I got up and untied her from the Piano.

She looked at me in confusion and threw the body of the piano (the guy who he killed) and onto the floor. I made Flaky sit down and I looked at her. **"I saw you coming here so I killed this nerd to scare you." **I said as I grabbed her hands tightly making her squeak. "Th-That h-hurts..." she stuttered. I shrugged and released her hands. I looked at her as shook in fear. "Listen bitch, I'm here to teach you Piano. "Because that sissy is to weak to even apologize for my doings." I laughed as I made hr sit down next to me. "Start playing, every wrong note you hit, you'll get punished." I said as Flaky looked at me in fear - maybe teaching this bitch a thing or two wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
